When Strange Worlds Collide
by Layladabestest15
Summary: The Trix are back and again it's up to the Winx Club to defeat them. However the Trix trap them in another dimension which is where Ed Edd n eddy are . The trix are also teaming up with the Kanker sisters. Will these characters collide and defeat them?
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in the magical dimension of Magix, lives a school for fairies from all over the universe called Alfea. Also, there are six fairies, each with extraordinary powers, but most of all, they have friendship, so strong and powerful, that nothing in the universe could destroy it. These six fairies are: Stella, the fairy of the sun and moon, Flora, the fairy of nature, Musa, the fairy of music, Tecna, the fairy of technology, Layla, the fairy of water, and Bloom, the fairy of the dragon fire, which is the strongest force of power, making her the most powerful fairy of the universe.

One day, in their humble school, the girls were about to retrieve one of the most tricky assignments of their junior year.

"So here is your assignment, ladies" announced Profesor Paladium. "Your mission is to find the answers to your groups' riddles that is all over the fields of Magix."

The fairies moaned.

"oh, come on, girls. This is only for the sake of your future. This will teach you to be smart before you take action with anything at all. You'll never know what or who may jump out and attack you from nowhere, and that's the next thing that I want to talk about with this assignment"

"Each of your lost items will have a difficult task, which is trying to find the item without getting yourselves killed. There are some dangerous courses in order to find that item and you have three days to find that item. You will all be excused from school grounds, but you have to be back at 8:00 sharp. Besides, it will be fun. It's just like a scavenger hunt."

His attempt to curve up everyone's enthusiasm failed. All of the fairies were silent.

Feeling embarrassed, the profesor continued, "Anyway, here are your groups..."

As profesor announced the groups, the Winx started to chat.

Stella whispered to Bloom,"Cool. We can get off of school grounds for the next three days. You know what that means, dawling?"

"What?"

"Well, in my dictionary, SHOPPING!"

The Princess of the realm of Solaria danced in her seat with joy.

"Uh, we know we can't do that, Stella" said Bloom.

Stella stopped dancing, "WHAT? Oh, poo! What's so fun about getting out of school if you can't even do anything fun?"

Musa jumped in, "Well actually, Stella, we are allowed"

The fairy danced again, until it was interupted by Bloom, "We are just gonna lay low with that for now. No shopping until we find our item."

While the princess moans loudly, the profesor announced their groups: Layla, Tecna, and Musa in one, and Flora, Stella, and Bloom in the other.

When class ended, the six friends all go to the cafeteria together.

Layla placed her hand on Tecna's shoulder. "Awesome, we have the brains of our group."

Musa placed her hand on her other shoulder. "Yep, I'm feelin' lucky today. It's rad, yo!"

Tecna blushed, "Aw, thanks you guys, but really. It's just the power of technology. It is just illogically impossible to live without it"

Bloom smiled," Oh, come on, guys, this isn't a competition"

Ignoring Bloom, Stella placed her arm around Flora. "You may have the 'brains' of your group, but we all have the fairy of nature. Right, Flora?"

Flora just woke up from her day dream. "Huh? What?"

Sounding annoyed, Stella repeated,"I said, we all..." Layla covered her mouth on time when she was about to yell so loud that they all might get in trouble.

"Nevermind, Stella. Flora, what's up"she said.

Flora smiled at the group nervously,"Oh, nothings' up. Just the sky... and the birds...and the bees... and...and..."

"Flora!" the Winx said altogether.

"Okay, okay" She took a deep breath," Helia and I had a fight last night."

Everybody all seemed shocked at that moment, for that Flora and Helia were a way too-peaceful couple to have fights.

"But aren't you and Helia like, peace and flowers all of the time?" asked Stella. Everybody stared down at her. She shrugged,"What? It's true!"

Flora sighed,"It's just that when I asked him if he wanted to help me out with fixing the forest, he started to act all wierd and then asked 'what type of person spends her time in the forest all day?'"

Everybody gasped.

"Well, that's kind of rude." said Stella. "I say that you just dump that no good, piece of ..."

Layla jumped in,"wait, Flora. We all know that Helia is a nice and peaceful guy. There has to be a good explanation behind this. Just give him some time."

"But what is it that could possibly be bothering him?" asked Flora, sounding worried.

"Oh, I got it!" Tecna blurted out. The Winx turned to her. "It's probably the pressure of being the only non-fighter of his school."

"Yeah, that makes sense" said Musa. "It's probably Riven stirring him up. Don't worry, Flora. I'll..."

"It may not be just Riven, though, something else may be in his shoe"

Flora sighed in hopelessness.

Meanwhile, on earth, lives a small neighborhood by the name of the Cul-de-Sac. There are three friends by the same name: Ed, Edd, and Eddy. Ed is the one with lack of knowledge and absentmindedness, but a very lovable character. Edd is the smart one who is the most mature one out of the group. He is also named Double D because he has two D's in his name, so it won't cause confusion. He also wears a black hat ( the mystery is still trying to be solved with what is under it). Eddy is the short, obnoxiously loud one who mostly cares about money and jawbreakers, so the Ed's come together to make scams in order to make money from the other kids, meanwhile, most of them despise the Ed's for the past scams that either worked out or didn't work out at all.

Today, they are all working on another scam. Eddy was so sure that this scam would work, that he laughed in greed.

"This is so gonna work, Double D!" said Eddy. "I can't believe that I did not think of this before! I'll be rich! We'll be swimming in jawbreakers by the time that this party is over!"

"I got to say, Eddy, this is actually a great idea."said Double D. "You finally came up with something that you know will work, and it's actually something that is worth the kids spending their money on. Something that the kids would enjoy. I'm proud of you."

"One, two, three, FOUR!" Ed chanted, while dancing around in their club house up the tree. "GIVE ME FIVE GRAVY PICKLES OR MORE!" Ed was so excited that he almost knocked down the key to their scam, the disco ball.

"Ed!" Eddy yelled, annoyed

The happy boy turned to him. "Yes, Eddy?"

Eddy tackled him. He was strangling his skinny neck. "You idiot! You almost ruined everything!"

"I'm sorry" Ed choked out.

"Oh, calm down, Eddy" Double D told Eddy. "You know how Ed is"

"Exactly my point, and he is NOT going to touch anything. Ya' hear me, Lumpy?"

"Gravy" Ed replied.

Taking it as a yes, Eddy climbed down the steps of the treehouse with the disco ball.

"A little spit shine oughta' do it." he said.

Double D sighed. "Just imagine, Ed. As soon as this 'party' is over, we will be devouring the delightful sweetness of a jawbreaker."

Ed then lost track of listening to Double D. He thought about what would happen after the party. The jar that Eddy usually carries around when doing a scam would be full of coins. Then after one trip to the candy store would be a wheelbarrow full of jawbreakers. But that's not all. There is a schedule that the party will take place every week. So they'll be eating jawbreakers for pretty much the whole eternity!

He then imagined them, about to eat their stash of jawbreakers. A half hour later, there was one last one left. Of course, Eddy decided to take it, despite all of the jawbreakers he ate. Then Ed became so hungry, that he decided that he wanted the jawbreaker also, despite his full stomache.

Ed went for that last jawbreaker. He was about to tackle Eddy for it. The fantasy then turned into reality and instead of the jawbreaker, Eddy was holding the disco ball.

"My jawbreaker!"

"What the...?" Eddy turned around, only to see that Ed was charging at him.

As a result, he jumped on Eddy and then trapped the disco ball with his mouth. Eddy recovered from unconsciousness, only to find Ed with the disco ball in his mouth.

Eddy's eyes bulged out. "Ed!"

"Mm, jawbreaker good for Ed" he said.

"What?" Confused and annoyed, Eddy placed his arms around Ed, in order to do upward thrusts into his stomache with his fist. "That's not a jawbreaker, stupid!"

Finally, Ed snapped out of it,"Who, What, Where,When?"

Eddy's wimpy upward thrusts were no use at all.

"It appears that you were fantasizing yourself eating a jawbreaker, which caused you eat the disco ball and it's trapped inside your mouth right now." stated Double D.

"I do?"

"Yeah, so spit it out, Lumpy" said Eddy, who appears to have calmed down.

"I...AM...ED!"

Ed was preparing himself to spit out the disco ball, which looked so unusual because it looked like that he was about to launch it into a far distance.

"Ed!" Both Eddy and Double D realized what he was doing and tried to stop him, but it was too late. Ed already spitted out the disco ball which sky rocketed into the air and away from their distance.

Standing there with his mouth wide-open, Eddy began to cry. "My disco ball! My money! My jawbreakers!" Then he broke down on the ground crying.

"Napkin, please" said Ed.

The sound of Ed's voice angered Eddy. His face turned red hot and so he attacked Ed, leading to a dusty cloud.

"You ruin everything, and this little pea, that you call a brain, is part of it!"

The fight went on. The biting, scratching, punching, kicking, etc., continued.

Double D stopped it,"Wait!"

To his suprise, they did stop.

"Come on, now, gentlemen, are we really going to fight about who's fault it is and all of that?"

There was a long silence.

"Don't look at me, Double D. It was Eddy's fault."

Eddy gave him a warning look.

"Watch it, Ed."

"As I was saying..." Double D continued. "The disco ball can't be far, only after a little bit of exercise, we'll find it. You see, the disco ball was shot skyward in the air which is actually a lot of height but the more height that increases, the more that the distance decreases. So in conclusion, it is not far away."

"Geez, you could've shorten it a little?" asked Eddy, "I mean, okay, I feel like I am back in school. Anyway, we really have another chance to find it?"

"Of course, Eddy, but we have a fifty-fifty chance that it might be in good condition..."

Eddy grabbed both Double D and Ed by the shirt. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get that disco ball!"

So the three friends went to find their lost item.

As they made their way through the woods, with no sign of the disco ball, they wound up in the trailer park, which is a place where no one would ever want to be, because the Kanker Sisters live there.

Shivering with fright, Eddy turned to Double D,"You better be right about this Double D."

" My theories never fail, Eddy"

"Well, in that case, you better be right, Sockhead" he sneered.

"Butter Toast" said Ed, which so loud that Eddy covered his mouth in precaution.

"Do you want the Kankers to her ya'"he asked. "Just shut your mouth, Ed."

They quietly searched the whole trailer park. With little success, there was no sign of their lost item. The only place left of the park was the Kanker's trailer. Taking a risk of their lives, Eds went to investigate. The Kanker sisters, Lee, Marie, and May, were already outside. They seem to be sitting down, eating hotdogs. It's honestly the most peaceful that the Ed's have seen the Kankers.

"Eddy, look" whispered Ed, pointing at another direction. Right across from the trailer is another trailer, and the disco ball shone in sight as the sun reflected it with it's rays.

Eddy patted Ed on the head, like a pet. "Good work, Monobrow"

"But how are we suppose to get it with the Kankers right there." asked Double D, who was clearly frightened.

"Relax, Double D, it's simple." Eddy told him. "All we need is silence and intelligence."

They took another look at the Kanker sisters. They all seem to be enjoying those hotdogs. They also look preoccupied.

Eddy turned to the guys. "Follow me, but keep quiet"

They both nodded. With precaution, they all crouched down and quietly crawled to the other side. The Ed's are so scared that you could hear their heartbeats. Sweat was tearing from their foreheads.

While crawling, the Ed's are able to hear the sister's conversation.

"Marie, can ya' pass the mustard." asked May.

"Oh, sure thing, May" Marie replied, giggling to herself.

Marie took a jar of mayonaise instead and gave it to her sister.

May opened the jar and poured it out on the hotdog. She then took a bite. Marie was waiting for her reaction, just waiting for her opportunity to laugh like a hyena and get cramps from it. Finally, her sister spoke.

"Mmm, tasty yellow mustard." said May, without that gagging expression that Marie expected.

Annoyed and amazed with May's idiocy, Marie blurted out,"Wow, May. You are the most ridiculous person ever to live. That's mayonaise. Read the label, stupid."

Still confused, May looked at the jar. "Mayonaise?" Her face turned red. "You tricked me!" Then she jumped on Marie. Lee got up to stop the fight.

While the two sisters fight, and Lee tries to pull them apart, the Ed's crawled faster and made it to the other side.

"We did it!" Eddy whispered, grabbing the disco ball.

"Great, Eddy..."

"Who's the man with the plan?" he chanted.

"Eddy, but..."

"Whatever leaves us comes right back to us, eh?"

"Now, Eddy, we should probably celebrate that later and get the heck out of here before..."

"Hey, look. A bunny!" announced Ed, staring at the white rabbit who was eating out of a small set of grass. He pick the rabbit up and rubbed the side of his face with it. "I love bunnies, guys"

Eddy and Double D just realized that Ed was allergic to rabbits (as revealed in the episode "Flea Bitten Ed"). They were about to stop him, but it was too late.

Ed's sneeze was so big and powerful, that it knocked the whole entire trailer down, revealing the Eds. The Kankers turned to them, then grinned evilly.

"It's our boyfriends!" shouted May.

"Just in time for lunch." sneered Marie.

"Aww, they are all shaking like rattles. How adorable!" said Lee. "Let's kiss 'em."

With a scream of terror, the boys ran for their lives. With little success, they ran into a dead end of the trailer park and the Kankers had them cornered.

"Looks like we all know what's for dessert, girls" said Lee, as they all came closer to the Eds.

"Oh, yes!" May snickered. "Parfaits! So delicious! I love chocolate!"

Marie punched her in the face. "Oh, keep your mouth shut, May"

Lee slaps her forehead. "Honestly, how stupid is she?"

"VERY stupid. Oh, get up, May, I didn't hit you that hard"

Very quickly, May regained consciousness and glared at Marie.

"Oh, just wait until I get my hands on..."

"Girls, shut up!" Lee finally spoke. "Look, we have some wanted men here, waiting for us."

The Kankers laughed evilly as the stepped closer to the Eds. The Eds all covered their eyes in horror.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in Magix, the Winx search for their item. Bloom, Stella, and Flora, were at the local candy store in the city. They were each trying samples of the candy for the project.

"Stay focused, girls," said Bloom. "Remember, the riddle, 'so big and edible, it can't fit in your mouth as you eat. Find a sphere, that is very, very sweet.' So find any type of sphere that is edible and can't fit in your mouth."

Stella was scarfing down on the gumballs. "You know, this riddle may be stupid, but this scavenger hunt is fun when you're hungry." She scarfed down the chocolate balls, also.

"Easy, Stella, that's not good for you. You could get sick from that." said Flora. "And besides, we're sampling them, not eating all of them."

"Ah, relax, it's only once in a while that we chou on something sweet."

They checked everything, including lollipops, and other spherical candies, but they all fit in their mouths.

"Well, that's all of it." said Bloom, clutching her stomach, "And I sort of have a stomache."

"Well, I don't!" Stella chanted.

"Well, that's because you have like two stomaches" Bloom laughed. Stella folded her arms and puckered her lips as the two girls laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll make some tea for the both of you when we get home." said Flora.

"Thanks, Flora," said Bloom. The girls turned to the exit. "Now, let's get out of here..."

"Hold on there, Ladies" hollered the cashier clerk. The girls turned back. "You are paying for this, aren't you?"

Confused, Bloom walked up to the cashier. "But you said that we could all sample it for our school project."

He shook his head, "I didn't say it was free."

The girls took out their money out from their pockets and placed it on the counter. Stella just threw her money at the clerk instead. "Here! And just so you know, I'm never buying candy here again."

Stella was leaving with the girls, and then she came back in. She grabbed a pack of fudgeballs, and went to the cashier with her money.

"$2.50, please." he said.

The girls walked to the mall, "How could there not be a candy that you can't put in your whole mouth?" asked Flora.

"Yeah, I thought that all candies come in different shapes and sizes, so we could find one in a snap." said Stella.

"Well, they could be found, just not in a local candy store." said Bloom. "Besides, its to easy for it to be in a candy store. Something is suppose to come out and attack us."

"Agree, that cashier could've been a giant, disgusting slug-like Troll for all we know." said Stella, making faces.

"The candy could also be found at circuses, carnivals, candy factories, the only problem is that we can't leave this dimension..."

The girls moaned in hopelessness.

"What's point of doing this project if we can't even leave Magix?" asked Stella.

"It can't be outside of Magix because the professor said that it's within this realm so it can't be impossible to find." stated Flora.

"We just have to keep our eyes peeled." said Bloom. "This is going to be one heck of a project."

The girls met Layla, Tecna, and Musa at the mall. They found their item.

"So whatcha got there?" asked Bloom.

"Ah, nothing," said Tecna, "Just the boogleberry fruit."

Tecna showed a circular-shaped blue object to everyone. "Its extremely rare and found only in tropical demensions. We found it in the local grocery shop."

Stella's mouth dropped open, "And ours could've been as easy as that?"

"Its not what you think, Stell," Musa told her. "Some stink slug attacked Tecna, and exploded on her with it's smelly stench."

"Yeah, and may I say that that was not such a fun experience," Tecna continued. "Luckily, Layla had her extra perfume that removed the stench right away."

"Wow, 'so dangerous'" Stella said, sarcastically. "I can take a stink slug any day."

"So it's not as tricky and dangerous as he said." Flora concluded.

"Yeah, and this could be just as easy if we just pay attention to what we're doing." said Bloom.

Musa placed both hands on the back of her head. "Well, looks like two whole days off. Sounds good for us. We're gonna grab a slice of pizza, wanna join us?"

Stella was about to say something but Bloom interupted. "No thanks, we're gonna keep looking for our item."

"Want us to help?" asked Layla.

Stella was about to say something, but Flora interupted. "No thanks, it's our project. We are clearly responsible for our own work."

Stella then folded her arms and pouted.

"We will be back in Alfea by 7:30. We'll see you guys later." said Bloom. The gang waved good-bye and left the mall while the girls look for their item.

They turn out to be earlier than expected. They arrived back at Alfea at 7:03.

Stella sighed, "This is tough. Why did Paladium have to make this project tough? Don't know how the other fairies do it"

Both Bloom and Stella noticed Flora. She seems to be having a headache.

"Flora, are you alright?" asked Stella.

Flora winced. "I-Its the forest. Its under attack."

"By who?" they both said.

They spoke too soon. Suddenly, three girls appeared from a destroyed set of trees. Three familiar girls. Those girls were Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. They are the witches who are the enemies of the Winx and to all people of Magix. They were thought to be destroyed after their very last battle.

"Miss us?" sneered Icy.

Bloom raised her eyebrow. "How did you guys escape from that realm?"

Flora placed her hand on Bloom's shoulder. "This has to be part of the assignment, so they can't be real."

Bloom grinned slyly and turned to the witches.

" Alright, witches, we don't know how you escaped, but we all know how you are going back to where you belong."

"Bring it on, pixie." said Darcy

"yeah, we're stronger and more powerful enough to kick your booties." sneered Stormy.

"You asked for it!" Stella told them.

They all said together, "Let's go, Winx!"

Together, Bloom, Stella, and Flora's determination was able to transform all of them into beautiful and trendy fairies. Once they went through the sequence of transformation, the Winx were ready to fight.

Stella made the first move. "Solar Wind!" She said, as she spins her scepter high above her several times creating a yellowish glow and then hits it on the ground, releasing a wave of light attack energy towards the Trix. However, Darcy was able to block her attack with a dark force field.

Flora made the next move. She fluttered her wings to get up in the air.

"Ninja Daisies," she calls, as she blows a bunch of yellow little flowers towards Stormy. Stormy caught the attack with her hand.

"Still doing little flower tricks, I see," said Stormy. "I guess that you need a little more practice."

Stormy raised both hands,"Electric Rage!" she calls as lightning appears from the sky and hits Flora, knocking her out and she falls to the ground.

"Flora, are you okay?" asked Bloom, with anxiety.

"I'm fine."

Bloom turned back to Icy, "Dragon Fury!" She calls, as a yellowish orange light blasted from her hands towards Icy. Icy dodged it swiftly. She blasted a bluish white glow back at Bloom. Bloom was able to dodged it.

"Funny, if you're as powerful and stronger as you say, how come you still miss your target?"

"Because Bloom, now that we are powerful," She replied. "The ice just comes right back to the target."

Next thing that she knew was that the ice ball that Icy previously blasted came right back to Bloom and has driven her to unconsciousness, just like she said.

"Bloom!" Stella turned from Darcy to come to Bloom's aid, which gave her the opportunity to blast at Stella, which she did.

They all recovered from consciousness very quickly, "Sheesh, they did get stronger" said Stella, rubbing her head.

"The question is, where did they get their power from?" asked Bloom.

"Guys, I don't think that they are even real," said Flora,"This has to be part of our assignment."

"Oh, really?" said Icy, who floated back down on the ground with the other two. "If we were really just a sleazy old school assignment, could we do this?"

They all snapped their fingers and a small portal opened before the Winx. The girls gasped and turned back to the Trix. "Say good bye to Alfea, pixies," sneered Stormy.

The Winx all realized what the Trix were doing and they tried to get up, but they couldn't, they were all too weak from their magic. The Trix blasted a huge source of dark energy at the Winx that forced them into that portal. The Trix laughed evilly as the Winx disappeared in that portal.


	3. Chapter 3

Bloom was the first to open her eyes. Stella and Flora seem to be sleeping too.

She sat up and looked around. They were at a place so unfamiliar. They don't seem to be at Magix anymore. Instead they seem to be back on earth in a suburban area, where there were just houses, each with a seperate piece of land.

Bloom woke both Stella and Flora up.

"Its too early, mom," moaned Stella, "Let me sleep a little bit longer..."

"Stella, this is serious. We're not in Magix any more." Then her eyes flashed open.

"Not in Magix?" Flora repeated, still confused.

"The witches placed us in another dimension."

"Another dimension?" Stella repeated, with a little shriek in her voice. "Oh, those witches are so gonna pay!"

"We can kick their butts later," Bloom assured her. "Right now, we need to figure out where we are."

"Uh, did any one noticed anything different about the witches?" asked Flora. "I thought I was the only one who noticed."

"Yeah, right? They seem to be a little more powerful than before." said Bloom.

"Yeah, yeah, they may have learned a new trick or two, but they will be finished once we get out of here!" said Stella.

"We should probably ask someone where we are." Flora suggested.

"But who?" asked Bloom. "There's no one here. It's like a ghost town."

"It's probably another one of their tricks" Stella assumed, positioning herself for whatever comes at her.

"Well I'm ready when they are."

"Easy, Stella," Flora told her. "We are on earth, so it's a magic-free zone. We'll only use our powers if necessary."

"Flora is right." said Bloom. "Come on, let's go find someone who knows what's going on." And so the three girls set out to see how they'll return home.

The girls were walking through the forest. Bloom was leading the way. Flora was admiring the peacefulness of the forest. Stella was trying to contact Alfea with her cell phone.

She sighed, "No reception from this dimension. Man, I hate earth."

Bloom turned to Stella. "Stella!"

Stella folded her arms, "Hey, excuse me that the witches zapped us on a magic-free planet and that we can't contact anybody that we know."

"Hey, maybe this was planned. Again, all of this could be part of the assignment." said Flora.

"Something tells me that being sprayed by a stink slug is more necessary than all of this." said Stella.

"Whether it's an assignment or not, we need to defeat those witches and get back to Alfea. Who knows what type of consequences that we'll face." said Bloom.

"And think about what we're missing." said Stella. "Two whole days off from school. I could've been wearing those sparkly new cowgirl boots by now." Suddenly, Stella tripped over a white sphere and fell on the ground. She growled in anger. "I HATE THIS REALM!" she shouted.

"Calm down, Stella. You are disturbing the environment." said Flora.

Stella stood back up and brushed the dirt off herself. "More like the environment is disturbing me."

Bloom picked up the sphere, "Hmm, what's this?"

"I don't know, Bloom, but I think that we should keep it."

"Yeah" Bloom agreed. "This round thing might be useful for some reason."

She then used her magic to make the big thing disappear in her own hands. Then the girls kept walking.

Flora sighed peacefully, "Oh, how I love the sounds of nature. It's so peaceful, especially on earth."

Bloom smiled in satisfaction that somebody said something nice about her

home planet.

"So quiet and peaceful..."

Suddenly, there was a shriek in terror. It sounded like boys.

"Until now."

"Sounds like someone's in trouble. Let's go see!"

The three Winx girls then started running to where the sound came from.

The girls were in the trailer park area. They spotted the place where the shriek came from. "Quick, it's over that fence. I could feel it." said Bloom.

The girls stopped at the fence and peeked over it.

It looks like three boys, that are trapped at a dead end and are shivering in fright as three girls took one step closer to them. (Let's leave off where we were earlier)

"Looks like we all know what's for dessert, girls" said Lee, as they all came closer to the Eds.

"Aw, how romantic, they are in love with those boys" whispered Flora.

"More like they are stalking them,"

said Stella. "I mean those boys look like they are afraid of them and that they don't want to be touched."

"Stella's right. Those girls should really pick on someone their own sizes."

"Oh, yes!" May snickered. "Parfaits! So delicious! I love chocolate!"

Marie punched her in the face. "Oh, keep your mouth shut, May"

Lee slaps her forehead. "Honestly, how stupid is she?"

"VERY stupid. Oh, get up, May, I didn't hit you that hard"

"Sheesh, that blonde girl should really go back to school." whispered Stella.

Flora seemed to be in shock with whatever she was seeing. "Did these girls even learn manners. They should really control themselves. Did you see how that blue-haired girl punched her?"

"I can't take it anymore, we have to save those three boys." said Bloom.

Very quickly, May regained consciousness and glared at Marie.

"Oh, just wait until I get my hands on..."

"Girls, shut up!" Lee finally spoke. "Look, we have some wanted men here, waiting for us."

The Kankers laughed evilly as the stepped closer to the Eds. The Eds all covered their eyes in horror.

Bloom jumped in, "Leave them alone!"

They all turned to Bloom.

Lee grinned, "Oh, yeah? Says who?"

Stella joined Bloom, "Says me!"

Flora joined in too, "And me!"

Lee tried hard not to laugh, "Oh, look what we have here, girls. A bunch of preppy dolls with tea party clothes. Having a little tea party to attend to?"

The Kankers laughed evilly.

"Well, tea party clothes are better than garbage clothes, that's for sure." said Stella. The Kankers stopped laughing and started to turn red.

"What?"

"I mean, seriously, are those your daily clothes or are you working in a dumpster or something?"

"Stella!" They bothed whispered.

"What? Nobody insults our clothes."

"We're here to save those boys, not make things worse!" said Bloom.

Double D heard what Bloom said. He tapped Eddy's shoulder, "Eddy, did you hear that? Those girls are trying to save us."

Eddy opened his eyes, not believing what is happening. "Huh?"

"Why don't you come over here, and make us." said Marie.

"You first, unless you are scared." said Bloom.

"Oh, that does it!" yelled Lee. "Come on girls, let's show these preps who are the real queens of the Cul-de-Sac. Attack!"

The Kankers charged at them.

"Let's go, Winx!" they said altogether.

Then they all transformed into their fairy forms, meanwhile, the Eds did not believe what was happening. Real magic. It's suppose to be a normal neighborhood!

Once the Kankers were about to attack them, the Winx fluttered their wings to get up in the air and dodge them. The Kankers bumped right into the fence. They didn't even realize that they were fairies until now.

"They're fairies?" asked Marie, who is indeed, shocked.

"They could fly?" asked May.

"It doesn't matter, get them!" ordered Lee.

Already winning the battle, Bloom turned to the Winx. "You know, I don't think that the transformation was necessary."

"Yeah, we could take down these guys with our eyes closed." Flora agreed.

"It don't matter," said Stella. "It works for me. Let's teach these girls some fashion advise, OUR way!"

"Sea of light!" she calls, as a huge source of light spreaded towards the Kankers, blinding them.

"I can't see!" hollered May, rubbing her eyes.

As soon as the regained their eyesight , a bunch of pink flowers came their way and were fluttering around them, which was called by Flora. The Kankers were smacking them around like a herd a flies.

"Is that all ya' got?" asked Lee, who doesn't seem to have had enough.

Bloom turned to Stella, "They still didn't get enough?"

"No matter, we'll give them some more."

The Winx then twirled their index fingers to make the Kankers float off the ground. The Eds were amazed with the actually horror in the Kankers eyes. Then they spin their fingers around so the Kankers will spin around themselves. They went faster and faster and faster until finally, the Winx that they had enough.

The Kankers were dizzy, but they recovered consciousness very quickly.

The Winx floated to the ground.

"Well, still want more?" asked Bloom.

The Kankers emerged from the ground in terror and ran away, screaming.

The Winx laughed.

"You guys mess with our clothes, and the magic messes with you!" yelled Stella.

"Alright, boys, they're gone." said Bloom, as she turned to the guys."And they won't hurt..."

She trailed off because the Eds were all scared of them.

"Don't be scared. We saved you." said Stella. "I mean, weren't they bothering you?"

Ed grabbed a piece of wood from the fence and pointed it at them. "Stand back you evil witches."

"Evil witches?" Stella repeated sounding annoyed.

Flora turned to Stella, "We're not evil."

"They must be scared." said Bloom, calmly walking towards Ed. She gently took the floor board from Ed. Ed was stilling shaking.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you" Bloom assured Ed. Then patted Ed on the head. Ed went from scared to comfortable. He seems to like the feeling of safeness around these girls.

"We are good fairies, and we are meant to help people like you."

Eddy looked puzzled, "Good fairies?"

Double D was still shaking. Flora walked right up to him and kneeled down and held out her hand, "It's alright, sweetie, we are not gonna hurt you."

Double D opened his eyes and found himself staring at some tall, beautiful goddess with long golden brown hair and wings.

His mouth became dry and his cheeks turned red. He took her hand so that she could hoist him up. He then smiled awkwardly. "H-h-h-hi."

Flora laughed an enchanted laugh.

Eddy slapped Double D on the back, "Snap out of it, Romeo."

Eddy turned to the girls, "So who are you girls exactly?"


	4. Chapter 4

"We are the Winx Club!" said Bloom. "Well, actually, we are part of the Winx Club. There are three more girls like us at home, I'm Bloom, and this is Stella and Flora."

"So you are all saying, that you are fairies?" asked Eddy.

They all nodded.

Eddy bursted into laughter. He fell on the ground, clutching his stomache. The girls and the Eds made disgusted faces at him.

"Eddy, please, control yourself," Double D told him.

"Or what? They're gonna zap me to another dimension?" He kept laughing.

"We can do that." said Bloom. Eddy stopped laughing.

"But we are chosing to be nice and do this..." Stella twirled her index finger and started to lift Eddy in the air just like what they did to the Kankers. Double D and Ed laughed. Flora noticed Double D laughing.

"Aw, what an adorable laugh" she thought.

Stella spun Eddy around faster and faster and faster, until finally, she decided to put him down. Eddy was dizzy.

"Okay, I believe in fairies." mumbled Eddy, staring at the stars.

"Pardon us, ladies" Double D told them. "Let me say that it's really nice to meet actual fairies such as yourselves. I am Eddward with two D's but everyone calls me Double D, and this is Ed, and the person that you just spun around a dozen times is Eddy. Please excuse him, he could be very obnoxious around other people most of the time."

Stella whispered to Flora,"Is he always this proper?"

"I don't know but it's kind of cute."

"Oh, such a pleasure, too, Double D," said Bloom.

"So, where exactly did you come from

," asked Eddy, recovering from dizziness .

"We each came from different dimensions and we all come together in one dimension called Magix," said Flora.

"And we attend Alfea, which is the school college for fairies," Bloom finished off.

"Oh, oh, is there a school college for aliens?" asked Ed.

Flora laughed. "Not that I know of, Ed."

"Or maybe a college for monsters? Or zombies, or chickens, or, or..."

Ed was just punched in the face by Eddy, "Shut up, stupid!"

The Winx gathered around Ed.

"Eddy!" hollered Double D, "Was that really necessary?"

He shrugged. "What? He was getting on my nerves."

"Is he okay?" asked Bloom, sounding worried.

"Yes, don't worry about him, he usually recovers," said Eddy. "Its not the first time, you know."

Double D slapped his forehead in embarrassment.

"Wait, you mean to tell us that you guys always knock each other dead like that?" asked Stella, now feeling awkward.

"Uh, that's just Ed though, ladies" Double D jumped in. "Ed is a really strong kid and would take a punch anytime and anywhere."

"Wow, if only if we were as strong and bulletproof as Ed." said Bloom. "Then we wouldn't be here now."

"How did you get here?" asked Double D.

"The witches."

"Witches?" asked Eddy. "Okay, okay, no more fairy tales! I don't want to know about witches. I already can't believe in these fairies."

"Hey, if it weren't for us fairies, those girls would've made you guys their hubbies." Stella told him.

"As I was saying, the witches trapped us here." said Bloom. "You see, we have an assignment to find a lost item that is located anywhere in the city and something was suppose to come out and jump on us"

"Then suddenly the witches appeared and ambushed us."

"They are even more powerful than before." Flora added.

"Yeah, we versed them many times before and all six of us were able to kick their booties." said Stella.

"This time, however, they attacked us and opened a portal to this world. So they pushed us through the portal and here we are. The question is, we don't know whether this is an assignment or not. It could be if our item was here."

Stella sighed, "This assignment is really exhausting. We were all looking forward to go home and rest and then the witches showed up and ambushed us all and now, good-bye, massage chair."

"Wow, that assignment sounds very interesting. Wouldn't it be nice to have that assignment at our school, guys?" asked Double D. But Eddy was not paying attention and was kicking a tin can and Ed just said, 'butter toast'.

"Well, in that case, why don't we switch places, I can stay home while you go look for our assignment, we might have to turn you into fairy though."

Double D's attitude brightened with excitement. "Could you really?"

Stella shrugged and made a face,"No! I was kidding."

Everyone laughed except Double D. Flora noticed, "It's alright, Double D, Stella's just playing with you. We all know how smart you are."

Double D blushed, "Thank you, Flora."

As the gang passed the candy store, Eddy stayed behind and took a peek at it. Bloom looked back and noticed him staring through the glass window.

"What does a guy have to do to get money around here?"

"Do you you need money for the candy store, Eddy?"

Eddy didn't notice that Bloom was behind him until now.

"Uh, yes but..."

"Okay, let me see, I am sure that I have a buck or two somewhere..." she said rummaging through her pockets.

"Wait, I have nothing to give you in return."

"Oh, don't sweat it, Eddy, it's on the house."

"A girl, actually giving me money... and I'm not scamming her." he thought.

"Alright, how much do you need, one, two..."Bloom took out a pile of cash.

Eddy's eyes bulged out. "Ten!"

Bloom raised her eyebrow. "Ten? Well, alright, here you go..."

Eddy grabbed the ten dollar bill and embraced Bloom tightly.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Bloom!"

He released her and zoomed right into the candy store. Bloom watched through the window as Eddy was stuffing a bag full of jawbreakers. He payed the cashier and came back outside.

He turned the other direction and headed straight for his house. "Tell the others that I'll be right back!"

"Uh, okay..." said Bloom, feeling awkward.

Bloom caught up with the others.

"Say, where's Eddy?" asked Stella.

Bloom explained what happened to Eddy to the others.

"Oh, my. He's probably wolfing down those jawbreakers." said Double D, disgusted. "Oh, dear Bloom, why did you have to give him money?"

She shrugged. "What is wrong with being nice? He seems so happy that I gave him the ten dollar bill."

Double D was about to have a heart attack. "Ten dollars! That's more than enough! Oh, curse my act of kindness."

He took out a twenty dollar bill. "Like helping us out with the Kankers isn't enough for you ladies?"

"Oh, that's okay, Double D, it doesn't matter," said Bloom.

"No, I insist. Eddy goes too far when it comes to money."

Ed jumped on top of Double D. "But I don't go anywhere, right Double D?"

Double D was recovering from staring at the stars, "No, Ed. You are not going anywhere. Any way, girls, keep it. I have plenty more. I don't usually spend my money."

He handed the twenty dollar bill to Bloom. The Winx smiled at him.

"You know what, Double D?" asked Stella. "You're the best!"

Double D blushed, "Why, thank you."

The Winx Club walked with the two Eds.

Eddy joined in. "I'm back!"

Stella turned to him. "Where have you been?"

"Just putting away some certain objects safely." said Eddy, then he pointed to Ed. "And so nobody will touch it!"

Ed smiled. "I love chickens, Eddy."

The girls snickered. "Chickens?" Stella repeated.

"Whatever, Monobrow. Just do NOT go through my stuff or I'll..."

"Eddy, don't you think that's kind of selfish?" asked Bloom.

Eddy turned to Bloom and started to sweat. It was that familiar feeling whenever he was nervous around someone, like Nazz.

"Uh-I...Um...I...I..."

"Oh, come on, Eddy. Please!" Ed leaned over Eddy, face-to-face, close enough to smell his bad B.O. Everybody was staring at him. Double D seemed to enjoy Eddy's act of nervousness around other girls.

"Okay, okay." said Eddy, pushing Ed's face out of his. "Go take a shower, Ed."

"I'll warm up the tub of gravy, Eddy." said Ed, who just smiled and stared into space. Feeling awkward, the girls just stared at Ed.

"Why are you guys so wierd?" asked Stella.

Bloom elbowed her. "Stella, knock it off." she warned, but it was too late. It was on.

"Oh, what's that supposed to mean, Stella?" asked Eddy, getting annoyed.

"Like having giraffe legs isn't wierd enough?"

Stella was confused and looked at her legs. "Giraffe legs? Why, you little..." Stella was waving her scepter around and was about to cast a spell on Eddy. Luckily, Flora and Bloom stopped her by tackling her to the ground.

"Stella, are you really out of your mind?" asked Bloom.

"Get off me! I just want to teach that three-haired little smart mouth a lesson."

"You started it, remember?" asked Flora. "And it's not fair to cast spells on mortals who are being victimized by you. That was not nice, Stella."

"Sorry, guys, we also have a share of issues with adolescence." Bloom told them."

"Aw, it's alright, Bloom. Guess that we have one thing in common." Double D laughed.

Suddenly, Stella's cell phone rang. Stella struggled through her pockets to get it. Once she finally found it, she answered it right away.

"Hello?" she answered. "Layla! Oh, so glad to hear you guys! We have a lot to explain...Okay, hold on."

"She wants to use our video communicator on the phone." she told them, as she activated the communication system and Tecna appeared on the phone, "Oh, thank goodness! You girls are alright. We were getting worried, it's 8:15."

"We know, Tecna, it's really a long story." said Bloom. The girls explained everything to the others.


	5. Chapter 5

"The witches brought you here?" shouted Musa. "Why those no good..."

"We are okay, Musa," Bloom assured her, "And believe me, the witches are going to get it, but anyway, when we got here we met these...uh...these... kids by the name of Ed, Double D, and Eddy."

Bloom showed the phone to the boys.

"Oh, hey, what's up? I'm Musa."

The boys began to sweat.

"Greetings, I'm Tecna." said Tecna.

"And I'm Layla. It's nice to meet you, boys" said Layla.

They all opened their mouths to say something, but nothing came out. Their mouths were completely dry. The boys are not used to meeting such beautiful ladies, especially the Winx.

Musa laughed, "Yo, they're adorable. How old are they?"

Stella hesitated. "Hmm... they all look nine to ten years old."

Eddy came back to reality. "Hey, we're not ten. We are older than that."

"Well, is that so? Are you sure that you left elementary school?"

Eddy growled angrily.

"Wow, Stella. You are in another realm and you are already screwing things up with the others. That was quick." said Musa.

"That's Stella for you, Musa." said Tecna. "Who else would it be?"

Eddy giggled and Stella growled.

"Anyway, can you take us back?" asked Flora.

Double D crossed his fingers. "Please say no." he thought. "Please say no!"

"I'm afraid not tonight, Bloom. You have to try again tomorrow. It's supposed to reopen after twenty four hours of your last transmission through it, which is about seven-ish, I propose." said Tecna.

"We must tell Head Mistress Faragonda about this." said Layla.

"No, we can't!" hollered Bloom. "If we tell her that we are out of the realm and that we are past our curfew, then who knows what type of consequences we'll face."

"Ugh, like clean the whole school without magic?" Stella made a disgusted face. For more than once, this has happened before.

"She's right." Tecna agreed.

"But it's not your fault though." said Musa.

"She'll never believe that the witches just popped out of nowhere and brought

us here." said Bloom.

"Come on, you guys are overreacting. You really think that Miss Faragonda won't believe us?" asked Flora.

"We won't take any chances though." said Musa. "You'll have to catch that portal tomorrow or they'll get suspicious."

"So you'll just have to sleep on it." said Tecna. "We'll send you a tent package through the phone's magic email transportation. So sleep well, ladies, and be careful."

"Thanks, Tec," said Flora. They all hung up.

They were by the dead end of the curb of the Cul-de-Sac. All of the houses were lit in the dark.

"So, everybody's sleeping?" asked Stella.

"Yep, they all sleep with their lights on." said Ed. There was a long, dead silence and everybody looked at Ed.

"It was quiet earlier, do you know what happened to everyone?" asked Bloom.

They were all at Kevin's, watching some monster truck marathon. We were invited, too. We just chose not to go." said Eddy.

"No we weren't" Ed replied.

Eddy elbowed him in the stomache. "Shut up, you idiot!" whispered Eddy.

"Anyway, you girls have place to sleep?" asked Double D.

At that moment, Stella received that email that Tecna said that she will get, and a huge tent flew out of nowhere and settled on the ground. Again, Ed, Double D, and Eddy were just amazed with the magic and were all speechless.

"We'll never get used to this." Eddy muttered.

"Tecna is the best when it comes to these techno thingys." said Stella, who sounds very relieved that they have a nice place to stay in.

"You don't have to worry about us guys. We're fine." said Flora.

Ed yawned.

"Yeah, you should all probably go home, take a bath, have warm milk and go to bed. It's past 8:00 and it's really past your curfew as it is." Stella laughed, but stopped when both Bloom and Flora bonked her on the head.

Eddy was about to say something, but Double D covered his mouth on time. "Yeah, you are right. We should all probably get going. Right, Ed?"

"I'm hungry," he said.

"That's nice, Ed. I'll make you something to eat when we get home."

"Yeah, me too. I'm starving," said Eddy, who began walking. "Lets go, guys."

Double D shook his head. "He'll never learn, will he? Anyway, we'll see you guys tomorrow." He waved at them.

They all waved back. "Thanks, Double D! Bye, Ed!" said Bloom.

Ed gazed at Bloom and smiled back. "Good- bye, Bloom."

It was the first time that Ed sounded normal to somebody, even Double D was shocked.

The two followed Eddy to Double D's house.

Meanwhile, at Double D's house, they were all in the kitchen, making pizza. Double D was working on the sauce by the stove, Eddy was working on the dough, and Ed was just exploring the refrigerator for whatever items that they might need.

"Be sure to add little yeast this time, Eddy." Double D told him, remembering the last time that happened (revealed in episode, "An Ed Too Many").

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." mumbled Eddy, stirring the dough. He turned to head. "Hey, No-Kneck, can you pass the yeast?"

Ed didn't seem to be paying attention. "Bloom." he thought.

"Ed?" Eddy called again.

Ed was still not paying attention. Eddy walked up to him and slapped him in the face. "Wake up, stupid!"

Double D turned to Eddy. "Eddy, are you really going to keep doing that?"

"What? He was out of it."

"A little tap or shake on the shoulder would've been more necessary, thank you. Eddy, do you even realize how childish that you look in front of these ladies."

Eddy glared at him. "Hey, if you wanna know about childish, you should look at chicken legs!"

"Her name is Stella." Double D told him.

Eddy snorted. "Yeah, only you would know. You know that you are only acting 'like a gentleman' just to get closer to Flora, isn't that right, Romeo?"

Double D began to sweat. "Well, I...uh...Oh, not like you'll get any closer to Bloom!"

Eddy suddenly thought about Bloom. He sighed. "Oh, Bloom. Where has an angel like her been all my life."

"Oh, no, you don't!" Ed interrupted his thought. "Bloom, is mine."

Eddy just stared at him. "Oh, excuse me, and what will you do if she likes you back?"

"Then we'll get married, and we'll have and raise little space alien octopoids of our own." he smiled.

"Right, like she'll chose me over you." said Eddy, who almost laughed.

"You should be with Stella!" said Ed.

"In your dreams! Like if anybody would wanna be with that spoiled brat!"

"Ed's right, Eddy." said Double D. "You both have a lot in common. For instance, you both seem to have a little bit of a temper."

Double D and Ed laughed. While moping, Eddy went to the cupboard to get the can of yeast. "I just asked for a can of yeast and this is where it comes to?"

It was almost 11:00 and the girls were still up.

"You know, this world is not so bad." said Bloom.

"No, this world is so wierd, especially those kids." said Stella. "Who would punch or kick each other for fun? I'm telling you, they all have problems."

"And you don't have ANY problems at all, Stella?" asked Bloom.

"Precisely."

"I don't think they're strange at all. I think that they are just shy." said Flora. "They're all adorable, though, especially that Double D kid."

"He is so proper and neat." said Bloom. "I honestly wish I could be like him, so that I don't have to always worry about organizing my stuff."

Flora sighed. "He reminds me of Helia. I don't know what has gone through him these days."

Bloom placed her hand on Flora's shoulder. "Don't worry, Flora. There has to be a good explanation for this."

Stella shrugged, "Beats me." Then she brought up the white sphere that she tripped over. "Did anybody figure out what this is, yet."

"Well, I do" said Bloom. "I recognized it from the candy store. Eddy took a lot of those. They're jawbreakers."

"Candy store?" Stella stared back at the jawbreaker. "Wait, they're supposed to be consumed?"

"Yeah, it's suppose to be placed completely in our mouth. That's how Eddy ate it."

"He placed this giant ball in his whole mouth?" Stella then opened her mouth and tried to place the jawbreaker in it. She was barely able to place a quarter of it in her mouth. "This is hard!"

She kept trying to succeed in placing the jawbreaker in her mouth. She had no luck doing it, but she kept trying.

Bloom suddenly remembered the assignment, "so big and edible, it can't fit in your mouth as you eat." she thought. "Find a sphere, that is very, very sweet."

"That's it!" Bloom hollered.

"What's it?" asked Flora, confused.

"The answer!" said Bloom. "The mystery, the assignment! The jawbreaker is the answer to the assignment. Remember? 'So big and edible, it can't fit in your mouth as you eat. "Find a sphere, that is very, very sweet!"

Stella and Flora then realized their accomplishment, then screamed and high fived each other.

"So this is an assignment after all." said Stella.

"Oh, I don't know, Stella, if it was then we wouldn't be trapped here." said Flora.

"Yep, and we are still trying to solve that mystery."

Back at the trailer park, the Kanker sisters came back to their mobile home.

"That was humiliating!" said Lee. "Who did those girls think they are? With their magic and powers and overthrowing the three queens of the Cul-de-Sac."

"And keeping our boyfriends away from us!" added Marie.

May snorted. "Well, they could keep them. I certainly don't want them to turn me into something ugly."

Marie giggled. "You are ugly, stupid."

May punched Marie in the face. Right when Marie was about to punch May back, Lee stopped her. "Stop it! Besides, you deserved that Marie. We should focus on how to get rid of those fairies and get our boyfriends back."

"I think that we'll be happy to oblige." An unfamiliar voice came out of nowhere. Icy, Darcy, and Stormy came from out of the darkness of their kitchen. Frightened, the Kanker sisters backed away from the witches. Lee took a golf club and pointed it at them. "Stay back!"

"Oh, please." sneered Icy, ripping the club out of Lee's hands. "If those pixies defeated you that easily, then there is no reason to bother.

Lee raised her eyebrow, "Pixies?"

"Yeah, those three losers that kicked all three of your booties earlier are the Winx Club." Icy explained. "They're here because we trapped them here so that we could destroy them for good."

"And who are you?" asked Lee.

"We're the Trix. Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. We're the witches and we need something from you. We're also here to help you. So you scratch our backs and we'll scratch yours."

"Witches?" May asked.

"What's in it for us?" asked Lee.

"We want your souls." said Icy.

The Kankers started to shake.

"You see, you guys have the most negative energy of this realm, and we would really like to use it to weaken the Winx and destroy them for good. In return, you will get your 'boyfriends' back and that you'll have a share of our power so that you'll rule this waste land again."

The Kankers seemed scared, but excited. They all started having after thoughts with their offers. They always wanted superpowers and to rule the Cul-de-Sac.

"So, are you in?" asked Icy.

The Kankers smiled mischievously. "Okay, so when do we start?"

"Now."

The Kankers looked at each other with confusion.

"We need to do it now before it's too late" said Darcy.

The Trix flew closer to them. "But don't worry, this will only hurt a lot." said Stormy. The witches laughed evilly.

The Trix then grabbed the Kanker to start their process of transferring their bodies into theirs. Darcy transferred in May's body, Stormy transferred into Marie's body, and Icy transferred into Lee's. The Kankers screamed in pain, as the bodies began to grow. When it was over, they began to look at themselves.

"Hey, we look older!" said May.

"And prettier!" added Marie.

"And powerful." Lee finished.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" asked Icy, that was once again just a voice coming from nowhere. "And you'll be feeling it once we squish those pixies like the insignificant bugs that they are!"

The witches and the Kankers laughed evilly and loudly for all who live in the trailer park could here.


	6. Chapter 6

Stella was the first to wake up in the morning because she heard the vibrating of her phone. She found it and answered.

"WHERE HAVE YOU GIRLS BEEN?" A familiar voice blasted through Stella's ears like a hurricane. It woke up the other girls too. It was their obnoxiously loud assistant principal of Alfea, Griselda.

"Oh, no!" whispered Flora.

"What do you think that you're doing in that realm, and then having you're friends lie to us about it?"

She faced towards the chairs where Musa, Tecna, and Layla sat in guilt. They are all in Ms. Faragonda's office.

Bloom took the phone from Stella. "Please don't punish them, professor." she said.

Stella took the phone back. "But most of all, please don't punish us! It's not our fault!"

"Yeah, right. I propose that that is the oldest excuse in the book, Ms. Stella." said Griselda, fixing her glasses. "Let's see, we are looking at six weeks of detention, and total decommissioning of your powers."

"What? That's not fair! You can't do that!" hollered Stella.

"Well I guess that seven weeks is enough?"

"Oh, Griselda." said Faragonda. "Give them a chance to explain."

She sighed. "Very well."

"Okay, we were on our way home yesterday and those stupid witches ambushed us and brought us here!"

Faragonda gasped. "You mean, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy?"

"Yeah, they came out of nowhere, opened a portal, and pushed us through it. So we're trapped here until it opens again, which is this evening." Bloom explained.

"Do you believe us?" asked Flora.

"Of course, dears. What makes you think that I wouldn't?"

Both girls stared at Bloom. Bloom smiled nervously. "I guess it's just from the past."

"Alright, girls, no punishment for you, and we'll try to get you out of there. We'll send help if we have to."

"Thanks, Ms. Faragonda," said Flora.

"Okay, girls, just stay in touch."

She said, then she hung up.

"Well, no detention for us! Yippee!" chanted Stella.

"Let's go find the Eds." said Bloom.

Ed was in his room (which is primarily the basement of his house), sleeping. His little sister, Sarah, slammed the door open, loud enough to wake up Ed.

"Wake up, you idiot!" she hollered.

Ed sat up and began to sweat. "Good morning, sweet, gullible, adorable little sister."

"Get up, Ed." she gave him a sheet of paper. "Here's a list of chores for you to do for me and Jimmy. So snap right to it!" She left the room and slammed the door closed. That's Sarah for you. A spoiled little sister who takes advantage of Ed's stupidity for granted.

A half hour later, after Ed got dressed, Eddy and Double D appeared at his window. "Hey, Ed! Come outside!" Eddy opened the window and came inside his room.

"But Eddy, I..."

"But what?" Eddy interrupted. "We gotta find those Winx Club girls. They're missing!"

Ed suddenly became alert. "They're gone? Oh, no!"

He grabbed Eddy by the shirt and climbed up his window. "Must... find...Bloom!" he hollered.

Double D was just amazed with Ed's enthusiasm for another girl. "By George, I think he's finally got it." he thought.

The Eds went to the place where the girls slept. Everything including the tent set was gone. The Eds just stood there.

"Was this all a dream?" asked Double D.

"So, does that mean that yesterday did not happen?" asked Eddy. "That fairies do not exist? Magic does not exist? And that we never cleaned up that mess yesterday with the dough after adding a little too much yeast?"

"You added a lot of that, Eddy." said Double D.

"Oh well, yesterday never happened and fairies don't exist. I knew that was not possible." Eddy placed his hands in his pockets and started walking away. "Let's go, guys. We have a party to prepare for..."

He turned back to see if they're following him. They just stood where they were. Ed's tears were welling in his eyes.

"What's with you?" asked Eddy. "Don't tell me that you're crying about..."

"Hey, guys, were you looking for us?"

Bloom and the girls stood behind them. Ed had a gigantic smile on his face and wiped his tears on his sleeve. He ran up and embraced Bloom by her legs.

Bloom laughed. "Hi, Ed."

"Aw, were you guys worried that we left you?" Stella laughed.

"Ah, stop it, Chicken Legs." said Eddy. "You should cook them some more. They're pale white and nobody likes raw chicken legs."

Stella growled. "Look, pal. If neither Bloom nor Flora were here, you would be a pile of..."

"Ed!" Sarah yelled. Everyone turned to her.

"Who's she?" asked Stella.

"That's just my little sister, Sarah." said Ed.

"Uh, little sister?" Bloom repeated.

"Ed, where have you've been? You were suppose to make my breakfast for me. That was the first thing to do on my list. Read it, you idiot!"

Sarah through the piece of paper at Ed. Eddy grabbed it from him. "Clean your room?" Eddy read. "What is he, your slave? He's not going anywhere."

"He acts as her slave?" whispered Flora.

"Oh, poor Ed." she thought.

"Oh, yes he is! He does whatever I want him to do!" She began to march over to them noisily and was about to do her usually thing to them. Beat them to a pulp. Luckily, Stella stopped her. "Hey, who do you think you are?"

"Yeah, bossing your older brother around like that?" Bloom agreed.

"Her little sister, so get out of my way!"

"Make us!" hollered Stella.

"Okay, if that's the way you want it." she said, turning into a sweet innocent girl all of a sudden. Then she pulled out a tree from the ground. A whole tree!

"Wow, she is Ed's sister." said Stella.

As Sarah tried to hit them with the tree, Bloom created a force field, to block the attack. The tree broke into half and dropped to the ground uselessly. Sarah, who was obviously shocked with the magic, then charged at them.

Stella blasted a small harmless, but quick whitish yellow light from her hands. "Sit down!"

The light ball forced Sarah to the ground.

She recovered quickly, and her face began to turn red. "Okay, now I'm mad!"

Flora stood in front of them. "Sounds like someone need a timeout!" She raised her hand towards her. "Wrapping Ivy!" Flora summons various green vines that pops from the ground and ties Sarah up into a wrap. Sarah was struggling in it, trying to break herself free.

Double D smiled, "Impressive."

Flora smiled back. "Thanks!"

"Ed, once I get out of here, I'm telling mom!" She threatened.

"Ah, I don't think that you'll be going anywhere, squirt!" Eddy called.

Eddy turned to Stella. "Well, gotta admit. That was awesome!"

Stella smiled back. "Why, thank you, Eddy!"

Eddy blushed.

"And way to go, Flora!" She turned to Flora. "Didn't know that you had it in you."

"I had to. Anyone that bothers Ed, is bothering us also. Don't worry, the spell will wear off soon and she'll be free." She turned to Ed. "Ed, you seem bigger and stronger in size. Why do you let your sister push you around like that."

"Because my sister is my responsibility as a big brother!"

"But giving her the right to let her boss you and abuse you like that is not brotherly at all, Ed." said Bloom.

"You gotta stand up to her, sweetie." said Flora.

"Yeah, don't let her slap ya around silly! Get out there and see who's tougher and say 'I AM ED! HEAR ME ROAR!" yelled Stella.

"Geez, Stella. Can you get any louder?" A familiar voice came from an opening portal. It was Musa. Tecna and Layla were behind her. Musa smiled and placed her hands on her sides. "I guess you'll never grow up, huh?"

The girls all screamed in suprise and all gathered into a big group hug. They were all laughing and talking about how happy they are to see each other.

"Okay, does anyone else feel wierd about this?" asked Eddy.

"Oh, how could you feel wierd, Eddy?" asked Double D. "Look at them. This is a happy moment for the girls. Don't you have that same feeling for them?"

"Nope." he said.

"Oh my gosh! How did you guys get here?" Bloom asked.

"Ms. Faragonda found a spare portal and trusted the three of us to find you so we could take the portal home right away." Tecna explained.

"So, we found you girls and we are all going home!" said Layla.

The girls screamed again and embraced each other. Bloom walked over to the Eds.

"These guys have been, uh... very sweet to us when we were here."

"And also very cute." said Stella.

The Eds stared at her. She just smiled and winked back at them. Again, Eddy blushed.

"Wow, you did change when you got here." said Layla.

"Yeah, you hear that, Musa? I did change when I got here. Beat that!"

Musa laughed and shrugged. "Whatever, your majesty."

Everyone laughed.

"Hey, everybody." A voice came from one of the Kanker sisters. The three of them just stood there, fearless.

Stella snorted. "Came for more?"

"Yeah, get lost, Kankers. You are only gonna get it from the Winx Club!"

"Please don't egg them on, Eddy." begged Double D.

Eddy turned to him. "What? What are they gonna do? Give them their fashion secrets." he snorted.

There was suddenly a cloud of darkness surrounding the Kankers. Everyone except Eddy noticed.

Double D was shaking and he pointed at them. "E-E-E-Dy-Dy-Dy-Dy!"

"Enough with the bird calling, Double D." Eddy turned to face them and let out a small shriek.

"What's happening to the Kanker sisters?" asked Bloom.

"I don't know!" Flora replied.

There was wind everywhere and the clouds came together to darken the sky, but it wasn't for rain. The Kankers were transforming into their Trix form.

Everybody was in shock to see their form.

"Is that really the Kankers?" asked Stella.

"They have magical powers, too?" asked Double D.

"I'm scared, guys." said Ed.

"No." said Bloom. "I recognize those outfits and that eye makeup. It's the witches!"

"Aw, couldn't figure that out earlier, dear Bloom?" sneered Icy, whose voice was morphed in with Lee's voice, which sounds even scarier. "You think that something just walked on our doorstep and left a package of magic? Well, apparently, they did and thanks to them, we're even more powerful!"

"And I guess you're wondering, 'Oh, why did you big bad witches send us to this dimension and away from our pathetic pixie school'. We brought you guys here because of the negative energy that weakens you guys and the type of energy strengthens us all. So we can just finish you guys off right here."

"Now that they've mentioned it, I do feel kind of weak." said Musa.

"Me too." said Bloom. "But we can't give up."

Bloom stepped up to the witches. "Well, good plan, but sorry. You wasted your time."

"Oh, really? We'll just see about that!"

"Ready girls?" asked Bloom. They all nodded.

"Let's go, Winx!"


	7. Chapter 7

Together, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Flora, and Layla, all undergo their Winx transformation. The Eds watch in amazement as the ladies transformed into beautiful fairies.

May (whose voice is morphed with Darcy's) made the first move. "Wave of darkness!" She called as a wave of black darkness spreads towards the Winx.

"Get behind me!" ordered Tecna. Everyone got behind her. "Digital Shield!" She calls as a neon green, arm mounted shield forms on her arm and protected everybody else behind her. The wave came by and forced the girls backwards but successfully protected them from the attack.

Musa flew out. "Thanks, Tec! Sonic Blast!" She calls as a wave of high frequency appeared and aimed for the Kankers. Marie (whose voice is morphed with Stormy's) made a redish purple shield.

She saw Flora. "If you think that you could pysch me out and keep me away from my boyfriend, think again! Twister Fury!" She waved her hands and created some gusts of wind. They all hit Flora. She fell down to the ground.

Double D's eyes were full of worry. "Guys don't you think that we should help them?"

"Well, if you wanna get killed Double D!" said Eddy.

"Oh, I feel so useless." said Double D.

"You also might feel like an idiot if you think that you can help these fairies." said Eddy. Double D glared at him.

This powerful battle, of course, attracted the kids of the neighborhood: Kevin, Rolf, Jimmy, Sarah, Nazz, Jonny, and his friend who is a of board of wood with colorings of a face, Plank ( Am I not right to count him as a person?).

"Whoa, check it out! Fairies." said Kevin, who is scared, but amazed.

"And witches." said Nazz.

"Has the world come to an end with these fairytale land creatures?" asked Rolf. He turned and ran home. "Nana! Some knock- outs for Rolf!"

"Morphix Strike!" Layla calls as a beam of morphix shot from her hands and aimed for Lee.

"Dragon Ball!" Bloom calls, as she shoots a ball of fire at Lee, also. Lee dodged both of them and shot a ball at ice at both of them. It got Bloom and Layla and they both fall weakly to the ground.

Ed gasped. "No! I AM ED!"

He got out from behind a tree and went in the battle.

"No Ed!" Both Eddy and Double hollered.

"You idiot! You're gonna get yourself killed!" yelled Eddy.

"My powers! I feel weak" said Layla.

"Same here!" said Bloom.

The Kankers flew closer. "And that's what happens when you try to underestimate people like us!"

"You won't win!" hollered Bloom.

"Oh, dear Bloom." said Lee, who snapped her finger and a tree comes out of nowhere and floats in the air. "I think we just did."

Bloom hopelessly covered her eyes and left her hand out in defense. Just as the tree was about to destroy her, it was stopped... by Ed! He was able to stop the tree from hurting Bloom!

"Add a boy, Ed!" chanted Eddy.

"Woo-hoo! Way to go, big guy!" chanted Stella.

"Oh, get off, you pathetic little no-brain!"

"You won't hurt Bloom!" He hollered.

"Shake him off!" Lee told May.

"But he's my boyfriend!" May replied.

"Nevermind that! He can't get in the way of our mission!"

May was shaking her hand around to

make the tree shake Ed off. Ed released it and went skyward into another direction, screaming in fright.

"Ed!" everyone shouted.

Eddy began to burst into tears. "It's all my fault! Why did I let him go like that? Ed's just too stupid, that's why!" Eddy was sobbing.

"Don't worry, guys. I'm going to go find him." Bloom flew up in the air.

"But Bloom..." said Stella.

"No 'buts', I am going to find him. He's the one who saved me in the first place."

After Bloom flew out of sight, Stella finished her sentence. "We need you."

Meanwhile, Double D patted Eddy on the back. "Don't worry. I trust that Bloom is trying to find Ed."

"Oh, Flora, be careful." he thought.

Marie smiled at Flora evilly. "One down, two more to go."

Flora thought about Double D. "Oh, no you don't!" She flew up to Marie. "Flower twister!" She summons a tornado of spinning flowers at Marie. This weakened Flora by so much.

"Not bad for a tornado." sneered Marie. "But this is how I do it! Double Tornado!" She summoned two raging tornadoes that headed towards Flora. Flora was caught in one of them and it spun her a million times in a circle.

"Flora!" shouted Double D.

"Wow, is that Double D's girlfriend?" asked Kevin. "She's insane if she's his girlfriend."

Nazz elbowed him. He turn to Nazz, rubbing his arm. "Yo, what was that for?"

The Winx watched from the ground hopelessly as they watched Flora spinning around in the tornado. The tornado eventually released her to the ground. Flora was conscious but was dizzy and she was not moving.

Marie floated over Flora. "You make me sick."

"What do you have against me?" Flora asked weakly.

"Well, for instance, stealing my boyfriend."

"Wait, is that what this is about?" Flora asked. There was silence from Marie.

"How could you call these boys your boyfriends when you don't even know them that well?"

"Flora, what are you doing?" asked Stella, getting nervous.

Flora ignored Stella. "You follow them when they don't want to be followed. You touch them when they don't want to be touched. Why would you guys do that? You should all be ashamed of yourselves. You are more like bullies than their girlfriends. Some great girlfriends you are."

"No way. Flora just stood up to the Kankers." Eddy told Double D.

Double D kept staring at the battle, with a lot of anxiety in his eyes.

"What? But I...uh, I...ahhhhh!" Marie turned red. She reached into the air and created a big ball of heavy energy. "I am gonna crush you, little pixie and make sure that you never exist on any type of universe again!"

She shot the ball at Flora.

"Flora!" Everyone shouted. Double D ran out and jumped in front of Flora. The ball hit Double D.

"No!" Flora shouted as Double D flopped to the ground, lifeless. The witches laughed evilly. Bloom came back with Ed, only to see that Double D was on the ground. Flora was on her knees, with Double D on her lap.

Thankfully, Double D woke up. He found himself staring at Flora and the rest of the girls and guys. He was alive but was still weak in the body.

Jimmy hugged Sarah and cried, "Oh, the pain!"

Double D smiled, "What happened?"

"Double D, you saved Flora." said Stella.

"I did?" he asked, shocked at himself.

"Yes, and for that, you are a hero, sweetie." Flora told him. "And that's the sweetest thing to have ever done for me."

Flora hugged him tightly. Double D felt himself melting as the sweet, fruity strands of hair brushed his face. "It is official." he thought. "I love Flora and she loves me back."

Flora helped him to his feet. He was a little wobbly and dizzy, but he seemed to be fine.

Marie closed her fists tightly. "What? That was all the power I had and there's not even a scratch on him!"

Bloom turned and smiled.

"Yeah, and because Double D is a human and magical creatures can't harm humans!"

For some reason, the witches began to moan and groan. "What's happening? All of the dark energy is weakening."

"That's it!" Tecna snapped. "This realm is consumed with negative energy..."

"Because of the lack of care and love from the Kankers and the people of the Cul-de-Sac." added Musa.

"But because of Double D saving Flora..." said Layla.

"The dark magic is weakening the witches..." added Stella.

"And the positive energy grows! Exactly!" Bloom turned to the girls and Eds. "Guys, we all know what we gotta do."

Bloom flew over to the kids. "Listen up. We need help with defeating these witches and the only way is to work together. We all need to hold hands."

The kids looked confused.

Stella flew over them. "Are you guys deaf? You all heard Bloom. Hold hands now!" The kids all held hands right away.

Bloom turned to Stella and laughed. "A little too unnecessary, Stella."

"Oh, come on!" She took Bloom's hand and flew down to hold the other kids' hands. The other Winx girls and the Eds joined too.

"Now, think of a positive thing that you can say about the Cul-de-Sac." Bloom instructed.

"Riding my bike around here." said Kevin.

The witches screamed in pain.

"It's working, keep going!" hollered Musa.

"Hanging out with my friends." said Nazz.

The witches moaned again.

"Playing with Jimmy." said Sarah.

"Playing with Sarah." said Jimmy.

"Hanging out with my best friend, Plank." said Johnny. "What about you, buddy?"

There was long silence, but the witches were screaming, which tells everybody that it worked. The sun began to come out of the dark clouds.

"The jawbreakers." said Eddy, who was drooling. Everybody stared at him, strangely.

"I like the environment, science, and other works of mother nature, but best of all, the friendship that has formed since I got to the Cul-de-Sac." said Double D. Flora almost cried.

"I like the animals, the food, the chickens, bunnies, butter toast, gravy..."

"Alright, Ed." Everyone hollered.

"Friendship." said Flora.

"Friendship." said Tecna.

"Friendship." said Musa.

"Friendship." said Layla.

"Shopping." said Stella. everyone turned to Stella. "And friendship!"

"Friendship!" said Bloom.

The power of friendship was all it took to stop the Kankers. They were all on the ground, weak with no power and barely moved.

"Good job, kids!" said Bloom. "Now let's finish them off! Come on, girls!"

The Winx flew up in the air.

"Winx Convergence!" They all called.

"Nature's Call!" called Flora.

"Techno Energy!" called Tecna.

"Magic Symphony!" called Musa.

"Morphix Power!" called Layla.

"Sun Power!" called Stella.

"Dragon Energy!" Bloom finished.

The Winx converged all of their spells. The big ball of mighty energy aimed for the Kankers. It got the Kankers and the Kankers let out a cry of pain and defeat. The Kankers all disappeared before everyone's eyes. The thought-to-be most powerful beings were gone, right in front of them. The Winx were exhausted but were happy because they

won.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone cheered and hugged each other. The Cul-de-Sac's first powerful fairies vs. witches battle was finally over, with the success of the good fairies.

"That was awesome!" Eddy shouted.

"I'll say." said Kevin. "That was so... radical."

"Yeah, do you think that I could be just like you guys?" asked Nazz.

"You could if you just believe." said Tecna.

"I wanna be a fairy too!" said Sarah.

"Uh, is there a boy version of a fairy?" asked Jimmy. The kids laughed.

"Alright, kiddies, I know that you guys love this moment but I'm afraid that you guys should leave at this time. So shoe shoe! Good-bye." said Stella.

The kids moaned and went home, still talking about how unbelievable that the battle was.

Eddy laughed. "Oh, this is rich! The kids can't believe it when it's staring them in the face."

"yeah, we know," said Stella, looking at her nails.

"That's why we have to erase all of your memories." said Tecna.

"What?" the Eds all shouted together.

"Including us?" asked Eddy.

"Yeah, sorry." said Bloom.

"But don't worry, by tomorrow, you shouldn't remember a thing based on our existence." said Stella.

"But why?" asked Double D, who seemed like he was about to cry.

"Because our existence would be at risk if the whole world knew." Flora explained.

"But this is a small neighborhood. We wouldn't say anything." said Double D.

"We know!" Bloom moaned. "But as much as we trust you guys, we have to do it. This would be awfully bothersome for the other kids. They'll be basically scared and it will really mess up their lives. Trust me."

The Eds became so depressed.

"We still need to wait for our portal, so... anything else that you want?" asked Bloom.

"I would really like some money." mumbled Eddy.

"Alright," Bloom ran behind Stella. "Your turn, Stella."

Stella was shocked, but she decided to do it anyway. She took out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to Eddy.

Eddy's eyes bulged out and he took the money from her. Eddy was dancing around and cheering for himself. He then turned to Stella. She, in a way, felt very underappreciated.

Eddy stared back at the twenty dollar bill. "Well, I still have plenty of jawbreakers at home."

Eddy sighed and walked to Stella. Eddy tapped on her legs. Stella turned to him. He handed her back the money.

"Oh, no, Eddy. Just keep it." she said, sounding as if she does not care.

"Nah, trust me. It's not worth it." said Eddy, who sounded the same way.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yes."

Stella took back her money and smiled at him. He turned and walked away. "Oh, come here, you big, grumpy old troll!"

She grabbed him and squeezed him tight. He was struggling to get down, but then he decided to cherish this moment.

Ed tapped on Bloom's leg and she turned to him.

"Uh, Bloom, uh..." He began to sweat. "I just wanna say, well, things...uh... the things I wanna say...uh...I just wanna say..."

Bloom grabbed his face. "Oh, don't worry, big guy."

Then she kissed his cheek. Ed turned bashful. He still couldn't make out his sentences, but he sounded very satisfied.

"So, you are going home now, huh?" asked Double D. "How can I meet someone so...so... amazing and then they turn and erase my memory of them?"

"Don't worry, Double D...you can still see us." She assured him. "Just not in reality though."

She raised his chin. "But in your dreams."

Double D smiled a real smile. "Okay, here it goes." He thought.

He cleared his throat. "Flora, for starters, I think that you are an amazing person and that you deserve best from all of us, but me, I, um... I think..."

Double D was cut off because another sound came by and the Winx emerged to see what it was. A portal was opening.

"Could this be it?" asked Musa.

"No." Bloom replied. "I see someone coming through it."

Bloom was right. There was more than one person who was trying to go through the portal. They finally came out. It was their boyfriends, Sky (Bloom's boyfriend), Brandon (Stella's boyfriend), Riven (Musa's boyfriend), Timmy (Tecna's boyfriend) and Helia (Flora's boyfriend!).

"Bloom!" Sky called.

"Sky!" Bloom replied.

So all of the girls greeted their boyfriends, while the Eds just stood there, heartbroken.

"Who are they?" Eddy asked, back to his obnoxious attitude.

Bloom turned to the Eds. "Ed, Double D, and Eddy, they are our boyfriends, Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Riven, and Helia.

Helia smiled. "Please to meet you."

"What are all you guys doing here?" asked Stella.

"We came to make sure you were safe and to take you out of this world." Brandon explained. "So don't worry, princess."

Stella squeezed him tighter. "Oh, Schnookums!"

"Schnookums?" Eddy repeated.

"Ed, Double D, and Eddy were all sweethearts and helped us with that battle with the witches." said Flora.

"Impressive." said Sky.

"Oh, sweet Flora." Helia took both of Flora's hands. "I'm sorry for the trouble that I caused for you. I mean, I wasn't myself and whatever I said to you that

hurt your feelings, please forgive me."

"Oh, honey." Flora hugged him. "Don't worry about it. I am just glad that you are okay but what caused you to act like that?"

Well, ever since I used that shampoo that Stella gave me for my birthday, I've been acting funny."

Everyone turned to Stella.

"Oh, what did I do this time? It's always me, me, ME!"

"What did I say about giving people your gifts that are made by you?" asked Bloom. "It gives them moodswings."

"Oh, whatever! It's a crime to be nice to these people. Ugh."

Everybody laughed. Then the portal opened.

"Well, that's for us." said Tecna.

"Oh, wait." Flora turned to Double D. She kneeled down and hugged him. "You have taught me a lot, Double D."

Double D was so touched by this that he almost began to cry.

"Remember, in your dreams." she told him.

He nodded because if he said something he would've cried right away. Flora kissed him on the cheek and got up and walked with Helia, trying to hide her tears. The girls and boys walked through the portal and it closed right away.

Back in Alfea, the girls and boys made it through the portal safely. Faragonda, Griselda, and Professor Paladium stood there.

"Oh, we're so glad that you girls are back! We were so worried." said Faragonda.

"We're sorry, Ms. Faragonda." said Bloom.

"Oh, don't worry, at least you girls are safe." said Faragonda.

"The witches trapped us there because of the weak positive energy that would weaken us as well," said Flora.

"But we managed to work together and save the neighborhood and take out those witches!" said Stella.

"And we made more friends too." said Tecna.

"And we found our item." Bloom brought up the jawbreaker that they found in the realm. She handed it to Paladium. "Was this what we were suppose to find, because we couldn't find it here,"

"But we found it in the realm, instead" said Stella.

"And that it was part of the assignment." added Flora.

Stella folded her arms. "Which was kind of unfair compared to what the other students did."

"Yes, this is it." said Paladium, who seems to be shocked. "But not only was it suppose to be found there, but it was suppose to be easily found at the local candy shop in town. The witches must've hid these jawbreakers."

The girls gasped.

Stella growled "Why those little..."

Paladium stopped "I'm afraid that we might have to make some changes. First off, all of you get an automatic A for the first quarter for, of course, teamwork, as usual and you guys get another day off. However, you can't leave school grounds. It is kind of dangerous. Anyway, get some rest ladies. You need it, and use the time wisely."

The girls were on their way to their dorms.

"Sweet! One extra day off and an automatic A! Boo-yah!" chanted Musa.

"As good as that sounds, what are we gonna do all day tomorrow. We can't even leave school grounds." said Stella.

"Boy, you're never satisfied with anything, are you?" asked Musa.

"Its only for our safety, Stella." said Tecna. "Do you wanna be trapped in another realm again?"

"On second thought, that doesn't sound too bad."

Everyone laughed.

Meanwhile, back on earth, at the trailer park, the Kankers just woke up.

"Huh! What? Where are you, pathetic fairies!". Lee hollered. Instead, they were themselves again and they were back in their trailer.

"Was that a dream?" asked Marie.

Lee shrugged. "I guess so."

"Then how come we are not in our beds, and that we are in the same clothes?" asked May.

"Guess we were sleepwalking again." said Lee. "Thats it. No more ice cream and pickles before bed."

The Eds were having their party at the treehouse. Everyone was there and Eddy had a jar full of coins that he can't stop staring at. Ed was on the dancefloor with everyone else. Double D was outside the treehouse, looking out at the stars. He also thought about the

beautiful full-grown rose that appeared at his house and was left by Flora.

"After this day, I will not remember you." he thought. "I hope that I still can

with this nice gift that you gave me.

Eddy saw Double D down from the treehouse and he slid down the ladder to greet him. "Hey, aren't you going to join us, Romeo? We are making a huge profit!"

"Thats nice, Eddy."

"Oh, come on. You are not still thinking about that Flora girl, are you?"

"Eddy, I might as well think of her now when I know that I can't think of her again." said Double D.

"She has a boyfriend, Double D." said Eddy.

"In a way, I am glad that she does." he admitted. "At least, he makes her happy."

"Oh, cry me a river." Eddy muttered. "Flora is just a girl, just like any other girl in the world. You'll one day find somebody to love that is even better than her."

This time, Double D turned to Eddy. "You really think so, Eddy?"

"Yeah, yeah, so let's just get back to the party before..."

"Hey, Eddy!" Ed peeked his head through the window of the treehouse. "I'm gonna do 'the bounce'."

Double D and Eddy looked at each other. "The bounce?"

The guys then suddenly realized the danger that Ed is putting everyone else in and tried to stop him, but it was too late. Ed was making the treehouse shake so dangerously loud. Next thing they knew was that the treehouse collapsed. Everyone who was in the treehouse was buried under the wood and plaster. Ed was still on the tree.

Double D and Eddy were too shocked to move or do anything.

"I'm okay, Eddy." said Ed.

This type of situation made Eddy whisper. "Run."

The three Eds, Eddy, Double D, and Ed were running for their lives as they left everyone who was trapped in the messy wood and plaster.

THE ED- Oh, excuse me...

THE END


End file.
